Terminando la prohibición
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos había sido invitado por Escocia mismo a su país, no sabía qué demonios quería ese Satanás hasta que sabe que noche es. No, Escocia no lo obligará a comer haggis, no lo hará ¡esas asquerosidades están prohibidas en su país! ¡no las comerá! USxScotland.


Esto va semi-dedicado a Carmonota, que puso un fic de esta pareja y me inspiró a hacer otro :3, esto es totalmente entre US y Escocia, no entra nadie más, si no te gusta la pareja o no soportarías leerla no pierdas más el tiempo aquí please.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** La comida de Escocia, hecho totalmente real.

Estados Unidos estaba en Escocia, sí, lo estaba, en el país del pelirrojo que en cualquier momento parece que te va a morder, aquella chimenea con patas que le contamina sus lindos pulmones de Hero, no sabía para qué cojones lo invitaba, o sea, ese sujeto sabe de tres cosas en cuanto a Alfred F. Jones.

-Odio.

-ODIO.

-¡ODIO!

Sí, eso resumía muy bien todos los intensos y rosados sentimientos que ese escocés tenía hacia él. Cuando llegó al salón dos días después de arribar allí el escocés tan amoroso como siempre casi le escupió en la cara. Le sonrió luego de un rato en la sala grande que tenían para ellos mientras los hombres jurídicos arreglaban sus cuadrados asuntos.

–¿A qué nos has llamado? llevo dos días aquí y me he muerto de aburrimiento.–

–¿Qué quieres, que te baile y te cuente un cuento? ¿quieres entretención Jones?–Scott se acercó suavemente hasta él, le miró fijo y altanero, tomó asiento cerca del americano en el sillón hasta que rozaron sus piernas.

Alfred tragó profundo y el escoces deslizó una mano con maldad sobre su muslo izquierdo, Estados Unidos no quería mirarlo, no quería mostrarse algo sonrojado ante la atrevida broma de coqueteo de ese altanero. No quería aceptar que quería besarlo...

Arrojarlo al sillón y ponerlo en su maldito lugar. Oh god, se cacheteó en su imaginación. Ese era un dragón de rojas escamas, se quemara con sus llamas antes de siquiera tocarlo. ¿Y quién dice que le gusta Escocia? ¿quién? no quería despertar todas las mañanas y ver su asesina cara mirarle agriamente y morir de pulmonía.

Claro que no. Odiaba a Escocia, sí, eso hacía.

El escocés suspiró un poco y se mordió la lengua, el menor no lo podía creer, el insensible Scott estaba nervioso. Traigan palomitas, es la película del año. –Hoy es la Cena de Burns...me preguntaba si tu gordo...–

–¡No, me rehuso a comer tus porquerías, entiende que los haggis no son para mí!–

–¡Te he invitado aquí maldito puto, si no te comes los desgraciados haggis que hice para ti te los meto todos en el culo animal!–le agarró desde la camisa, los ojos asesinos y verdes espantaron un poco a Jones que chilló como niña de opera mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.

–¡Ahhhhhhhh, no, no quiero, quiero vivir, quiero vivir!–rogaba masculinamente... bueno, dentro de lo posible.

–¡Eres un desagradecido inmundo Estados Unidos!–

–¡Acepta que era un plan diabólico para matarte!–le miró serio, el escocés salió de encima de él chistando los labios.

El americano le observó perplejo asegurándose que todo estaba en su lugar, Escocia no le había arrancado nada, ni siquiera un dedito, le miró de nuevo, estaba molesto y prendió un cigarrillo, Alfred quería preguntar pero le ganaba el orgullo. Pudo ver una bolsita con un platillo dentro, una nota pequeña decía.

"Para el americano obeso. No tocar."

Para él, Alfred casi esbozó una sonrisa, pero una muestra de alegría serían tomadas como un desafío para el escocés y él sería echado a la olla hirviendo. Alfred se detuvo un momento, mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en el sillón a cruzarse de piernas encambronado, le faltaba poco para tirarle una silla al desagraciado americano.

Alfred se encogió de hombros un poco culpable, miró la bolsa y tuvo una idea.

–No tienes que pasar la noche aquí y darme tus inmundas condolencias, allí está la linda puerta, te la presento, ahora larga-...–y al levantar la cabeza sus labios chocan con unos ajenos.

El cabello rubio descubren al criminal, Scott no procesaba aún, un suspiro ahogado salió de su boca al abrir los ojos y tratar de apartarlo con un combo que le desfiguraría el rostro a cualquiera, su muñeca fue friccionada con un cariño extraño, pero resistente, nuevamente sus labios cubiertos por los americanos, sintió como algo se empujaba a su boca... era húmedo, pero no era la lengua americana, entrecerró los ojos y abrió los labios forzadamente, mientras apretaba los dientes.

Siente el sabor más nítido... Haggis. Alfred los está devorando en su boca. Se separan al terminar el pedazo de la comida tradicional del mayor quien escupe al suelo con asco y se limpia con la manga.

Alfred sonríe.

El escocés le miró perplejo, el fuerte sabor del haggis ya era una costumbre en su venenosa boca, la saliva húmeda del americano... sus labios contra los suyos, su mano apretando su nuca... esas cosas eran lo que salía de lo normal.

–No conseguirás que vuelva a aprobar estas porquerías en mi nación, pero podemos comerlas así si quieres... sólo por hoy...–Alfred estaba nervioso. No soportaría muy bien un rechazo, menos con lo frío y cínico que resultaba ser Escocia.

–Lo haré, pero sólo porque no puedo rechazar mi propia fiesta, bastardo.–ahora era Scott quien se ponía la extraña comida en la boca y miraba a Jones.

Esa cena seria realmente larga. A Alfred no le importaría romper su propia ley... sólo por hoy.

**N.A:** Los haggis son una comida típica escocesa compuesta de pulmón, hígado y corazón de oveja... y otras cosas. Este platillo está prohibido en Estados Unidos de América, en una noticia se muestra como Escocia llama a un grupo de políticos estadounidenses cercanos a la fiesta típica donde se comen estos para que aprueben nuevamente la comida y agradar los estómagos americanos.

Es increíble como Escocia sí se parece a Inglaterra en ciertas cosas, como querer hacer que Estados Unidos coma lo que preparó para él... eso es... "lindo", nunca esperé usar ese termino en Escocia.

Espero a alguien le haya gustado, aunque la pareja es muy random aún :3


End file.
